Nothing was Left for You and Me
by kkm46831
Summary: After the darkest day in Bella's past, Bella became a shell of herself. Now she's at University of Alaska where she encounters someone she'd never thought she'd see again. But she soon realizes that the only person she ever wanted replaced her. B/E. R


**A.N: MMK. so though I prefer one shots, I was toying with the idea of a long story. **

**THE IDEA of this story would be that Bella would be going to college at the University of Alaska, and she sees someone who she'd never thought that she would see again. But instead of running into her lover's arms, she realizes that she has been 'replaced', with a vampire. I know this seems to be overdone a tad, BUT I thought that I'd like to try it.**

**This chapter is a bit of a prologue, its very one-shot-esque. I hope you like it. **

**READ AND REVIEW. =] **

**OH, and disclaimer: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Nothing was Left for You and Me

A smile played on his lips, brilliant and beautiful, and she stared mesmerized. Could someone like him really belong to her? How was it possible? She took in his strong jaw, the perfect curve of his lips that were so often found on her's, and his gorgeous eyes that burned with a type of emotion that could only be described as love. Love. The word didn't give the feelings she felt justice. It was too simple, to plain to describe what she felt for Edward Cullen. Even if she had all the words in the world, it was indescribable.

As she looked at him with her huge chocolate brown eyes, those brilliant pools of gold hardened to stone, as cold and hard as his body. His lips were moving, but Bella couldn't understand what he was saying. He looked so distant, so pained, she hadn't seen him this way before. What had happened, was in it just seconds ago that he was smiling at her? He seemed to be explaining something to her, but no sound was coming out, he was just moving his lips. A trembling hand reached out to touch him, but he flinched away. At that second, Bella Swan felt a hole burn its way into her chest. Finally, she could hear it. _"You... don't... want... me?" _ She asked, and she knew that she'd already asked this question before, but she couldn't place when.

He stared at her unforgivingly, and she stared back, confused. It was like she couldn't hear or really understand the words that were silently pouring from his mouth, but she understood him perfectly. He didn't love her, and part of her doubted he ever really did care for her like she so desperately cared for him. At her question, his answer was quick and sure. _"No." _

Bella felt the hole rip further. This wasn't possible was it? They loved each other! They loved each other! It didn't matter if he was a vampire, and she was a slow, inadaquet human. It didn't matter!

But it did matter, Bella thought with a tortured thought, her eyes closing briefly. Of course he was leaving her. She was slow, and stupid, and selfish and she could never even compare to a god like him, hadn't she been expecting this the whole time? He never loved her, and he never would, he was making that clear.

When she opened her eyes however, with a gasp, she found herself in her room, the darkness surrounding her. Bella Swan, still in the confused daze that comes right after waking up, felt a wave of relief overcome her body. He didn't leave, he was here, right there with her...

She turned to cuddle into his arms, thinking it was all a dream. As her body rolled, she closed her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips.

With a thump, she hit the floor, pain shooting up through her arm. Blinking quickly, she glanced up to her arm chair, and with a horrible realization, Bella sat up. She glanced around her room widely, disoriented, too shocked to really be in pain yet, but the pain would come soon enough.

Her large, chocolate brown eyes scanned the room. Empty rocking chair. Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, the pages of her beloved books torn out and thrown on the floor. Clothes scattered about. A broken CD player. Her scrap book, thrown in a corner. And lastly, the final thing she saw was the closed window. There was no moon outside, it was one of the blackest nights she'd ever seen.

_It wasn't a dream. _Bella realized with a gasp, and it felt like she was being torn apart from the inside. She suddenly recalled all of what he had said, every word he'd spoken to her yesterday, and her mouth opened to scream, but it was stuck in her throat.

_But it had to be a dream, it HAD to! _Her mind was screaming, though Bella Swan sat silent on the cold floor. _He loves me! _She took a deep breath, remembering his words in the forest. The pain started to seep into her, and it numbed her motions, she couldn't get up, the pain paralyzed her. Everything was spinning, she felt like she couldn't breathe, and as she lay there, on the ground, she relieved every word he'd said to her yesterday, going through it over, and over again, until the only thing that left her lips were the tortured screams that got Charlie falling out of his bed.

He hurried to his daughter's room, fearing the worst, thinking that she had broken her arm or something, or someone was robbing them. Of course, the last thing he thought he'd find was Bella, shaking uncontrollably on the ground. Charlie Swan knew he had two options. Bella was obviously too upset to notice him, so he could either creep away silently or comfort her. After a long moment, he bit his lip and turned away, his footsteps heavy against the floor of the hallway.

Bella shook her head, trying to get rid of the images, but she couldn't. They filled her minds eye, and she could find no escape from them. When she opened her eyes, she saw the window, bolted shut, she faintly remembered closing it after she'd come home, in anger, and plus, she couldn't stand to see it open. When she closed her eyes, all she could see were his cold gold eyes, hard like frozen amber, not the deep, rich honey color that made her heartbeat pick up and brought a blush to her cheeks. No, this was a different look. This was the look that convinced her that he didn't want her. Maybe he never wanted her.

A tortured sob left her trembling lips. "He had to want me. He loves me." She said, desperately trying to convince herself that this was true. She opened her eyes and struggled to her feet, stumbling a bit. Of course, she thought painfully, she always stumbled. Her feet always found a way to trip, even if there was nothing to trip over. She wondered if that had annoyed him, one of her many flaws that drove him away. With this though, she dropped to the floor, to consumed in her grief to make it to the window.

It took several tries, but finally, she got herself to the window, unlocking the bolt and throwing it open, as far as it would go. Panic was on the edge of her mind, mixing with the pain that consumed her, that was taking over her body. _What if he came back? And the window was shut? _ She thought, her tear-filled eyes wide. There was only one option that she could take, after this thought. She'd wait. He would come, he would climb through her window, and kiss away her tears. He would tell her that he was making a rash decision, that he really loved her. He would come back. With this little spark of hope, Bella pulled a blanket off her bed and wrapped it around herself, and sat herself on the floor, no longer sobbing.

Bella Swan waited there that whole night, sitting in the blackness, occasionally bursting into her huge, shaking fits of despair, or other times, just sitting there in silence, a glazed over look in her eyes. Her mind alternated between two extremes. Agony and Numbness. And she sat there that whole time, as those emotions ruled over her. Yes, Bella Swan spent that night waiting for someone who would never come back.

**AN: eh. i thought this was okay. not my best, but i tried. angsty bella = 3**

**SO. I GOT THIS REVIEW. and thank you, for the review, by the way, and the person asked me if this was those type of fanfics where edward falls in love with someone else.**

**just to clear this up, OHMYGOSH, NO!**

**I WOULD NEVER DO THAT. I LOVE THEM TOGETHER. and thats all i have to say. =]**

**R&R PLEASEEE**


End file.
